Stargazer
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Metal Sonic was created to be perfect. But, as we all know, nothing is perfect. And now, Metal has developed feelings for the one he can't have...
1. 'Cold' Steel

I sit here, on my tree branch just on the outskirts of the forest that overlooks Robotropolis, gazing upon the bright pinpricks of light known as stars that fill the inky black sky. Not a soul knows just how much I spend out of the city I call my home, just looking upwards at the night sky.

For, after all, I'm nothing but a horrid, uncaring _beast_ that _delights _in causing others pain.

I shake my head clear of those thoughts and settle my gaze back on the stars. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I can feel a near-overwhelming sadness that I don't dare go near.

For near that darkened emotion lies its reason. An entirely different feeling, one I've heard causes great joy at times and makes you wish you could just die at others. This is a single emotion that I keep locked away for nothing - absolutely _nothing_ - should know I am capable of feeling it.

I was built to be perfect, but now I know nothing is. I used to fight for a dark man, now I do nothing at all as his other robots are destroyed, his city being taking back from him by the "rebels". I used to harbor a deep, dark hatred for one being, but it has fizzled out. It has burst into flame and from its ashes a new, more passionate feeling has arose…

I'm sorry. At times I just don't know what I'm thinking until I do.

But this feeling - and the knowledge of _who_ it's directed at - unnerves me slightly. I feel as though I can't control what I should be able to.

… I wonder if this means I'm not the beast everyone takes me as…

Suddenly, my scanners flare up and I instinctively throw a cloak around myself, shielding my body from prying eyes - and robotic scanners. I peer through a gap in my tree's branches and resist the urge to gasp like some mortal.

It's _him_.

The one for whom this damnable emotion burns for.

The one from whom I would, if I were flesh and blood, run to and act like that annoying pink thing.

I shake my head once more and resume watching him, amazed at how still he is. All the times I have come into contact with him, he has been running, walking, jumping, _moving_ at all times. To see him just standing there, looking out at the same city of my creation shocks me. But, his stillness provides me an excellent opportunity…

As he brings his gaze over the city, I carry my own up and down his body, taking in that sight of his body like a thirsting man takes in water.

I stand corrected. There is perfection in this world. And I am looking at it right now.

Abruptly, he whirls around, looking at where I sit with his gorgeous eyes narrowed in suspicion. I freeze where I am, though I know that he can not see me. It is impossible.

However, he seems to know I'm right here for a split-second before closing his eyes and giving his head a light shake. He turns about and walks back into the forest - not running amazingly.

Once he is out of sight, I lean against the tree trunk, a feeling of weariness that comes from relief that he didn't notice me and a deep sadness from the same reason.

Slowly, I turn my eyes to the heavens once more.

If I were flesh and blood I would not hesitate in the slightest when it comes to telling you.

Telling you that I, your own metal counterpart, am in love with you.

…

Sonic the Hedgehog….

Yay! *huggles muse* You actually gave me a vague plot thingy!

Tails: *choke*

Metal Sonic: … Why am I even here?

Angel: *lets go of Tails; glomps Metal* Cause I like you.

Tails: *rubs neck; hopeful* Does that mean I can go now?

Angel: Nope - you're stuck with me.

Tails: *cusses*

Angel: Anyway, *glances at clock* … I need sleep seeing as how it's _one in the morning!_

MS and Tails: Never bothered you before.

Angel: Quiet you two. *yawn* Me no own Sonic or anything relating to it. G'night… zzzzzz…. 


	2. Slow For Once

I groaned, flopping backwards onto my bed.

Another day another fight with Sal.

I can't even remember what started it today – something stupid, I'm sure.

I sigh and sit up, deciding that my ceiling is no more interesting now than it was this morning.

Getting out of my bed, I make my way to my window and climb out of it, not really in the mood for talking to anyone. Creeping into the woods just behind my hut, I glance about to make sure no one has spotted me before revving my legs and bolting out of there.

Running just a few paces below the sound barrier, I suddenly find myself standing at the edge of the forest overlooking the vile city of Robotropolis. I fold my arms across my chest and frown.

I don't know why, but I always find myself coming to this very same spot time after time just to think.

Especially about one being.

I close my eyes tightly to try and rid myself of the image that pops into my head at the thought of him, but I can't stop it.

Why?

Why of all things?

Why did I fall in love with him?

Why, when I used to hate him?

Opening my eyes, I look over the dead city, but receive no answer.

I never do.

Suddenly, I feel as though I'm being watched. I whirl around, my eyes narrowed and focusing on the top-most branches of a tall oak. For a moment I swore I could see… _something_ but it vanished before I could get and idea as to what it was.

For a fleeting moment, my heart screamed a name at me, but I refused to listen to it.

There was no way _he'd_ be there.

I close my eyes and shake away a fantasy just beginning to form at the corners of my mind.

As I turn to walk back to my hut deep in the forest, I think about the one causing me this anguish.

I love you, I do.

I love you so very much…

Metal Sonic…

Finally! It's done! Now you can all stop (censored) at me! 

MS: *muttering* Took ya long enough…

Angel: ;-: *glomps him* you no likey me?

MS: No.

Angel: *whine; glomp harder*

Sonic: *storms in room; snatches Metal Sonic away; sticks tongue out at Angel; storms out*

Angel: *summons Amy's Pico Pico Hammer out of nowhere; goes after Sonic*

Tails: … I hate Angel. Anyway, I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer since Angel's out so: Angel does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters.


End file.
